Jedi
The Jedi are a peace keeping organisation made of force users who durring the clone wars became leaders in the army of the republic. Values "To be added" The Temple "To be added" The Gathering "To be added" Massacre "To be added" Known Member Of The Order Still Alive * Ashoka Tano- Left the Order, after the rise of the Empire helped start the Rebellion. * Ezra Bridger- Force sensitive born after the rise of the Empire, part of the Rebellion. * Obi-Wan Kenobi- Went into hiding on Tatooine after Order 66. * Yoda- Went into hiding on Dagobah after Order 66 * Anakin Skywalker- Became a dark lord of the Sith * Trevor Jaco- Force sensitive born after his parents were killed by Tuskin Raiders, the return of the Sith, became a Jedi after The Battle Of Naboo and * Simba- Force sensitive * Nala- Force sensitive * Alex- * Florrie- * Zuba- * Luke Skywalker- Became a Jedi master and trained a new generation of Jedi. Deceased Members * Aayla Secura- Killed by Commander Bly on Felucia during Order 66 * Adi Gallia- Killed by Savage Opress on Florrum during the Second Battle Of Florrum * Agen Kolar- Killed by Darth Sidious on Coruscant during Order 66 * Bolla Ropal- Killed by Cad Bane for information on a Holocron * Cin Drallig- Killed by Darth Vader during Order 66 * Daakman Barrek- Killed by General Grievous on Hypori during the Battle Of Hypori * Depa Billaba- Killed by her clone troopers on Kaller during Order 66 * Even Piell- Killed by Anoobas on Lola Sayu during the Battle of Lola Sayu * Foul Moudama- Killed by General Grievous on Coruscant during the Battle Of Coruscant * Halsey- Killed by Savage Opress on Deveron during the Battle Of The Eedit Temple * Ima-Gun-Di- Killed by Battle Droids on Ryloth during the Battle Of Ryloth * K'Kruhk- Killed by General Grievous on Hypori during the Battle Of Hypori * Kalifa- Killed by Garnac on Wasskah * Ki-Adi-Mundi- Killed by his clones on Myteego during the Battle Of Myteego * Kit Fisto- Killed by Darth Sidious on Coruscant during Order 66 * Knox- Killed by Savage Opress on Deveron during the Battle Of The Eedit Temple * Ky Narec- Killed by a pirate on Rattatak * Luminara Unduli- Captured during Order 66, later killed in the Spire on Sturgis Prime * Mace Windu- Killed by Darth Sidious on Coruscant during Order 66 * Makis- Killed by Darth Maul * Finn Ertay- Killed by Darth Maul * Nahdar Vebb- Killed by General Grievous on Vassek's Third Moon * Nem Bees- Killed By Battle Droids * Ord Enisence- Killed by Cad Bane on Coruscant * Plo Koon- Killed by Commander Neyo on Cat Neomedia during the Battle Of Cato Neimoidia * Pong Krell- Killed by Dogma on Umbara during the Battle Of Umbara * Qui-Gon Jinn- Killed by Darth Maul on Naboo * Roron Corobb- Killed by General Grievous on Coruscant during the Battle Of Coruscant * Saesee Tiin- Killed by Darth Sidious on Coruscant during Order 66 * Sha'a Gi- Killed by General Grievous on Hypori during the Battle Of Hypori * Shaak Ti- Killed by Darth Vader on Coruscant during the Order 66 * Sifo-Dyas- Killed by the Pyke Syndicate on Oba Diah * Tarr Seirr- Killed by General Grievous on Hypori during the Battle Of Hypori * Tiplar- Killed by Tup on Ringo Vinda during the Battle Of Ringo Vinda * Tiplee- Killed by Count Dooku * Tu-Anh- Killed by Manga Guards on Utopia * Tutso Mara- Killed by Letta Turmond on Coruscant during the Jedi Temple Bombing * Akar-Deshu- Killed accidentally by Quinlan Vos on Christophsis during the Second Battle Of Christophsis * Kav Baylons- Killed accidentally by Quinlan Vos on Christophsis during the Second Battle Of Christophsis * Chubor- Killed by Count Dooku over Mahranee * Tholme- Killed by Asajj Ventress * Jocasta Nu- Killed by Darth Vader durring Order 66 * Grand Inquisitor- Joined the empire; killed by Kanan Jarrus over Mustafar * Kanan Jarrus- Killed By The Empire On Lothal * Eeth Koth- Killed By Darth Vader during Order 66 Current Status Unknown * Barris Offee * Byph * Coleman Kcaj * Eekar Oki * Ganodi * Gungi * Jinx * Karn Klin * Katooni * O-Mer * Oppo Rancisis * Petro * Quinlan Vos * Ran Deezy * Rig Nema * Roo-Roo Page * Sora Bulq * Tera Sinube * Thongla Jur * Voolvif Monn * Wee Dunn * Zatt * Zinn Toa Council The Jedi Council Was The Ruling Body Of The Jedi Order Jedi Council Category:Jedi Category:Groups Category:Jedi Order Category:Organization